Everything SasoxDei 1SHOT
by HeartBeatFailure-x
Summary: ..The blonde was on the ground by his bed, crimson deep blood contrasting his golden locks and standard white hospital top and pants, staining the tips and bleeding into the material" Deidara's Sick, and Sasori's confused with the emotions. What to do?


bEverything – by Lifehouse/b

The sun had run further than he ever could. Over the hills, down into what looked like a mirage towards the earth, to another country? How far had he run? Barely a few streets, if he was honest. Though, the only reason he'd stopped was because the realistic thought that running could get him nowhere finally caught up to him.

"Dei…" The blonde hyper ball of usual fun was badly ill, terribly ill. So ill the only way they could speak was through a speaker in the glass. It was highly contagious, but that didn't bother the red head. What bothered the shorter male was that in the past five minutes, he'd learned that not only was the blonde's illness contagious, but also that it was highly lethal given the right conditions. Unfortunately, those conditions hadn't been studied, as it was a new illness – and also the reason for the separation via the glass speaker – and they had no idea which conditions could cause Deidara's illness to kill him. Scared and unable to help, Sasori did the stupid thing and ran away, which was no good for Deidara, who needed family and friends right now. Unfortunately, Deidara's family had been killed a long time ago, and it was only through the school that the pair had become close. Sasori was the only real friend Deidara had ever been with, and what did he do? He ran away. Deidara wouldn't be impressed, not in the slightest. Sighing, stopped his now rapid walking and looked around him. The numerous people … He found himself wondering how many of those people would get ill too. If they were already ill, did they know?

Maybe he was being selfish. He hadn't run away because he didn't want to catch the disease, more for the fact that the blonde didn't seem to care he was ill. He hadn't told the red head that the disease could be lethal, or that he wasn't 'particularly bothered'. It was Deidara's whole attitude to being ill that worried him. Apparently it had worried him enough to cause him to run out on the blonde. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and automatically answered it – despite not knowing the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Sasori? It's Tsunade – from the hospital?" iDei…/i His throat went dry, his heart wrenching with insecurity.

"Yeah…"

"You have to come back--"

"Why? I don't want to talk to him right now"

"No, Sasori – listen. He was going to go through with the operation to remove the infected part of the virus – but he's shutting everyone out now"

"Then yell at him"

"Sasori, he needs the operation!" Her shouts were desperate, but Sasori didn't want to see the blonde right now. "How would you feel if he died of his own hands, all because he refused to go in the operating room without saying goodbye to you?!" His eyes shot open. i" How would you feel if he died of his own hands"/i. Suicide? He knew for a fact Dei was capable of it… "Sasori he'd rather die suicidally than go into that operating room, completely abandoned by you, and die knowing you never cared"

"I do care…" He whispered, more to convince himself than to prove Tsunade wrong.

"Then get your ass down here and stop him doing something he'll regret!" Sighing, the phone was flipped down, Sasori's mind made up.

"Don't do anything stupid yet" He mumbled, shoving the phone in his pocket and racing back to the hospital. But when he got there… the blonde was on the ground by his bed, crimson deep blood contrasting his golden locks and standard white hospital top and pants, staining the tips and bleeding into the material. His jagged ripped wrists were open, desperately being wrapped up in a hurry to stop the bleeding. He didn't notice the doctor doing CPR until is shoulder was nudged harshly, another doctor rushing in with a white box, quickly setting to the floor. Was he dead?

iFind Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
where I find peace, again./i

"Dei…" The doctor doing CPR pulled away, leaving the other doctor to rudely rip off Deidara's shirt, sticking two pads to his chest before quickly checking his pulse, and putting two heavy looking blocks on them. It took the red head a few seconds to register what they were, but unable to watch, he found himself turning away as Deidara's body was jolted back to life for seconds with the mechanical and artificial electrical surge. The flat line appeared again, a monotone beep in the red head's ears.

iYou are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light, to my soul.  
You are my purpose, you're everything./i

They repeated the action at least five times. Each time, Sasori would look away only to block out the sight, but not the sounds. Their hurried voices, calling for this, that and the other. It made him worry even more. Worry wasn't something he was used to before Deidara came along. It was a strange feeling, to worry. The doctor pulled back with a frown, injecting the blonde with something. Did they tell the doctors that he was epileptic now? Or later? Did they already know? Watching, unable to do anything but stare at the lifeless body through a freakin' glass window, Sasori bit his lip and stood closer, watching as they tried again with the CPR, then the machines. Still nothing. That devastating flat green line that represented life, or in this case, no life at all.

"Don't leave…" He whispered, watching the flat line remain that way. Blinking, his eyes adjusted from the leakage that were tears, watching as the doctors stood up. The flat line remained untouched, unjolted, the same. They'd stopped. "Don't… w-what are you doing?" He panicked as they shook their heads slowly, a nurse sitting back on her knees with her head in her hands. "He's not dead…"

iAnd how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?/i

"He cant be" Everything was in slow-mo. The doctors getting up, moving the equipment, taking a few last looks at the blonde they – in Sasori' eyes – had murdered. "Don't…" Pushing past through the doctors, his head was dazed as it smacked the doorframe. Ignoring the sparkles, he felt his arm being tucked back by Tsunade, but he wrenched it back to his body, falling to the floor with each hand either side of the blonde's head, almost touching his golden strands. The tears rolled off his face and onto the milky skin beneath him. He was still warm he noted, as he touched his face to wipe them away. "Don't leave…" He sat back on his ankles, kneeling up with some sort of craziness in his eyes.

"Sasori…leave him be…t-there's nothing-"

"Shut up" Trailing a hand over Deidara's exposed chest, he found his ribs and followed them up to where his heart was. It wasn't beating at all. It didn't feel right, Deidara's heart should be beating. He should be alive. He had to be.

iYou calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You still my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

Finding exactly where Deidara's heart was, Sasori leaned forwards and pressed both his hands to the blonde's lungs, moving them back to his heart and putting one hand over the other. Pressing down, he begun his own mission to save the blonde, ignoring the doctors pleas to stop, that he was already 'gone'. "Not gone…not yet" He whispered, watching with blurry eyes as the blonde's head moved up and down slightly with every forceful push to his heart. After seven counts, the blonde's nose was pinched, and their lips met. Forcing himself to breath in and not kiss the blonde goodbye, Sasori went back to the heart, pressing seven times once again. He would live, Deidara would be the GI-Joe he wanted to be in the secret service he wanted to invent to blow things up. He'd live to do those things. He would.

iAnd How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything./i

Checking for a pulse, Sasori continued the CPR. It wasn't there yet, but it would be. Soon. No doubts. He just had to keep working. Once breathing the air back into the lungs, Sasori checked again. Getting no response, he carried on, the sudden resistance against his hands as air filled the lungs shocking him. The body near his coughed, rolling to the side as blood ran down his chin. Stroking back the blondes hair, he quickly kissed his head before being dragged away by the doctors, the ones that ad given up on the blonde not too long ago now fighting to try and get him back to a stable condition. This time, Sasori sat outside the room with a smile, the blonde just smiling back with small laughs – only when he could manage that was. Sasori sighed, moving back a little as he was no longer worried. The blonde would be fine, the disease would go, and he wouldn't die. Not until he was old and grey and had crashed at least four cars and got into some sort of debt. Nope…the blonde would only die when Sasori did, that, he promised.

iAnd how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this. /i

bThree weeks later/b

"Got everything?" Deidara nodded, double checking the room he was in. "Sure?" He nodded again.

"Yeah un, just wondering about the food un"

"We'll buy something on the plane, lets go" Taking the blonde's hand, Sasori lead both the red head and the suitcase down the stairs, leaving it by the door as he went to check all the doors were locked. "Okay, ready?"

"Totally un!" Grinning, the blonde held up the two tickets to Miami of all places, diving out the door as Sasori locked it behind him. "Where's your suitcase yeah?"

"In the car already, get in!" Before doing even that, Deidara swung both his arms around the red head's neck, kissing him intimately before pulling away, blushing. "What was that for?"

"Well…I never really… Ithanked/i you for saving me yeah"

"You said thank you" Sasori remembered. "When I came back in with those stupid grapes"

"Yeah un…but I was on drugs then, it didn't feel like a good thank you"

"So what does feel like a good thank you?" Sasori wasn't too sure he wanted to know with the way the blonde was grinning at him, simply swaying his way to the car before throwing his suitcase in the boot, slamming it shut, and sitting in the front, still grinning.

iAnd How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?/i

"Thank-you sex un" He whispered, still grinning as they boarded the plane.  
"Excuse me?!"

iWould you tell me how could it be any better than this?/i

"Thankyou sex" Giggling, Deidara ran ahead, no doubt to get the window seat. Shaking his head away from the shock, Sasori sighed and handed the lady his ticket, boarding the plane with all thoughts of Deidara's previous disease washed away from his memory like a dream.

iWould you tell me how could it be any better than this?/i


End file.
